


Concrete Proof

by StBridget



Series: Cat Tails [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Catboy Mac, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Gen, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Mac gets covered in concrete, Jack helps him get clean, much to Mac's displeasure.





	Concrete Proof

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> This was supposed to be smut, but it ended up sweet. Oh, well. Hope you like it anyway!

“Get it out, get it out!” Mac scrabbled at the wet concrete coating his hair and ears with his claws, trying frantically to get it out. All he succeeded in doing was grinding it in further and coating his claws as well.

 

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” Jack forced the catboy’s hands down to his sides. “You’re just making it worse.”

 

“Do something,” Mac begged.

 

“’Fraid there’s not much we can do until we get you home and into a shower,” Jack replied.

 

“But that’s hours! Doesn’t the plane have a shower or something?”

 

Jack snorted. “I wish. Matty won’t spring for such luxuries.”

 

“It’ll be dry by the time we get home. It’s a three hour plane ride, and then Matty’ll want to debrief us. It’s be set solid, and I’ll never get it out,” Mac said. “Isn’t there something you can do now?”

 

Jack felt sorry for the kid, he really did, but there was nothing he could do. “Sorry, but you’ll just have to wait. I’ll tell Matty to delay the debrief until tomorrow. That’s the best I can do.”

 

“But, Jack, it’s all over the place. My hair, my ears, my tail, everywhere,” Mac whined.

 

“Should have thought of that before you tackled that guy into a wet concrete foundation,” Jack pointed out. Okay, that was a bit cruel, but he was getting sick of Mac’s whining. The kid had brought it on himself. Jack was just on the other side and could easily have gotten the guy when he came his way. Doing stuff like that was Jack’s job; just look what happened when Mac took it upon himself. Jack’s voice softened, and he drew Mac to him in a one-armed hug, heedless of the concrete smears that transferred to his shirt. “Look, I promise I’ll help you get it out as soon as we get home. Just hang in there.”

 

Mac tried his best, but he was antsy the whole trip back. He kept shifting, running his claws through his hair, and swishing his tail back and forth. Some chunks fell off as the concrete dried, but most just hardened into clumps, tangled in his hair and fur. Jack tried his best to sooth Mac, but he couldn’t stroke Mac’s ears and tail like he usually did to calm him down; the soldier’s fingers kept getting tangled in the concrete.

 

Finally, they were home. “Okay, into the shower,” Jack said.

 

“Do I have to?” Mac whined. Mac, like most cats and catpeople, wasn’t a fan of water. His showers were as brief as possible; they made three minute Navy showers look luxurious.

 

Jack slung his arm around Mac’s shoulders. “’Fraid so, babe. I’m hoping the water will soften it a bit, and even if it doesn’t, it’ll be easier to get out if your fur’s wet.”

 

“Can’t you just comb it out like it is?” Mac pleaded.

 

“Sure, if you want me to pull out half your hair.”

 

“Fine,” Mac pouted. “But it had better come out.”

 

“It will,” Jack assured him. He hoped. Worst case scenario he’d have to cut it out, and Mac was not going to like that. Jack winced at the thought of Mac with hunks of hair missing from his head and tail. Especially his tail. Jack loved how long and fluffy it was. It would be a shame if anything changed that.

 

Jack turned on the shower and waited for it to reach the perfect temperature. While he was waiting, he helped Mac out of his concrete-covered clothes. Jack frowned at the ruined clothes. “I hope you weren’t too attached to this outfit.”

 

“Fortunately, no,” Mac replied. He eyed the shower. “Is this going to take long?”

 

“Probably,” Jack said. “Definitely more than three minutes. Sorry, sweetheart, but you can do it.” He kissed the back of Mac’s neck and his bare shoulder, hoping to relax the catboy, but Mac’s shoulders remained tense. “In you go. The sooner you get in, the sooner it will be over with.”

 

Jack helped Mac under the spray and got in behind him. He thoroughly wet down Mac’s hair, ears, and tail. Mac was no help at all. He just stood there, fists clenched, claws digging into his palms, scowl on his face. Jack sighed. Guess he’d have to do it himself. He started with Mac’s arms, face, and neck; the concrete there was just a thin layer and came off with some scrubbing. Then, he tackled the hard part: hair, ears, and tail. He poured a generous amount of shampoo on his hands and carefully soaped up Mac’s hair, combing his fingers through it. He then repeated the process with Mac’s tail. Normally, the motions would soothe Mac, but this time, he just continued to stand there, motionless.

 

The process didn’t work as well as Jack had hoped. A few chunks fell out, but Mac’s hair, ears, and tail were still pretty well coated. Well, at least the strands would be easier to separate, and, hopefully, the chunks would be easier to comb out.

 

Jack turned off the water and helped Mac out of the shower. Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing. Mac was a sodden mess. His hair and fur were wet and scraggly. His ears were laying back against his head, and his tail hung limply down, tip twitching in displeasure. He looked like a drowned rat, or, in this case, a drowned cat. Jack gestured to the toilet seat. “Have a seat and let me see what I can do.”

 

Mac sullenly sat down. Jack fetched the comb Mac used on his fur and ran it through Mac’s hair and over his ears. The shower seemed to have helped, and the chunks fell out fairly easily. Mac’s tail was a different story. The chunks had gotten pretty well worked in, and Jack had to tug pretty hard to get them out. Mac let out a yowl at a particularly hard yank.

 

Jack stroked the catboy’s now clean ears soothingly. “Sorry, darlin’. I’m being as gentle as I can.”

 

“I know you are,” Mac said. “Just doesn’t make it any more pleasant.”

 

“I know,” Jack said. “I’ll be as quick as I can.” He continued petting Mac as he worked on the catboy’s tail. Jack finally reached the tip. He thought he’d gotten the worst out, but he ran the comb from base to tip again to be sure. It met little resistance. “There you are. All better.”

 

“I’m still wet,” Mac pouted.

 

Jack chuckled. “I think we can do something about that.” He plugged in the blow dryer and aimed it at Mac’s ears. They flicked at the sensation, but Mac finally began to relax as the warm air dried his damp fur and hair.

 

Jack finished Mac’s hair and ears and moved on to his tail. He carefully blow-dried it, fluffing it with his fingers as he went. Mac relaxed even more at the soothing motion. By the time Jack was combing it out so it was nice and fluffy, Mac was limp, eyes half-closed, and purring softly.

 

Jack ran the comb through Mac’s tail a few extra times just to enjoy the feeling. Mac’s tail was especially sensitive, and Jack enjoyed the feel of the soft fur under his fingers as much as Mac did. Jack could stroke it for hours, turning the catboy into a limp, purring mess. That’s what was happening now. Jack was glad Mac finally seemed to be over the trauma of having concrete tangled in his fur and hair.

 

Finally, Jack stopped. He nudged his dozing partner. “I’m done.”

 

Mac opened his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, felt his ears, and curled his tail around so he could examine it. “Much better,” he said.

 

“I’m sure it is,” Jack said. “Come on, let’s get you into bed. You look exhausted.”

 

“Okay.” Jack helped Mac stand, and together they made their way to the bed. Jack tucked Mac in before climbing in himself. Mac curled into his lover, draping his tail across Jack’s legs. Jack stroked him until the purring started again.

 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Jack asked as Mac was on the verge of sleep.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Mac said. “I officially hate you now.”

 

Jack chuckled and kissed the tip of one of Mac’s ears. “I love you, too, Mac.”

 

Mac just grumbled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
